


Picture Perfect

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: My Filthiest Fics (Readers Beware) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Basically, Consenting but still not 18, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Grooming, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter is just so young and wants to please, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stripping, Tony takes advantage, Underage - Freeform, and just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: Tony is training Peter to be his perfect boy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: My Filthiest Fics (Readers Beware) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922230
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a trial one-shot. I'm debating write a small fic with the premise that Tony grooms Peter until he's literally a sex slave. I haven't decided to write it yet but if that is something you might like to see, let me know and it might sway me. 
> 
> Please, for the love of Black Sabbath, read the tags!!
> 
> Enjoy, filthy slut.

He was beautiful, though. All soft, pale skin, unmarred by age or experience- there was some credit to be given to his healing factor, too. Big, Bambi eyes that were always looking up at Tony, begging to be red-rimmed and bloodshot, and Peter didn't even know the things he was begging for with those shy little _'Mr. Stark'_ s. Tony wanted to ruin him. 

It'd be so easy, too. Peter was small, though Tony knew his real strength. But Tony was his boss and his mentor. Peter admired him and would almost surely do anything Tony told him to. Images of Peter bending to his will flooded his mind. He could bend Peter over the hood of a car, spread his legs, press his face into-

Tony came hard, pressing his wrist between to his teeth to stifle his moan. He shuddered through it, hips thrusting up into his hand, and he squeezed his eyes shut on visions of Peter flushed and panting. He didn't know how long he could keep going like this. Peter's training was progressing slowly. To slowly. He needed Peter now.

***

"Mr. Stark?" 

Tony swiveled around in his chair at the sound of his cherub. Peter was bouncing foot to foot, looking sheepishly at the floor. A picture waiting to be ripped apart. Tony buried a growl but couldn't help when his legs spread lazily without his permission. Peter's eyes flicked down to his crotch for less than a moment before pulling back up to Tony's face. 

That he could work with. "Yes, Peter?"

Peter shifted again, smoothed his palms down his jeans, and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

Tony raised an interested brow. "For what, hun?" Peter flushed prettily at the pet name. Tony would save that reaction for tonight. 

"I sort of...made a mess."

Not yet he hasn't, but Tony could arrange that. "What do you mean?" Peter looked even more nervous so Tony reached a hand out. The boy took it and Tony tugged him forward until he was stumbling into Tony's lap. He was warm and small against him, but that ass. Ugh, it was soft and curled right up against his hip. Peter sat stock still, looking down at his knees. Tony placed a hand there, giving it a squeeze. "Whatever it is, love. I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it in your head." Peter winced, still afraid to say apparently. Tony hummed soothingly and stroked his knee. "If you don't tell me, you'll be in worse trouble, and I'd hate to have to punish you." That was partially a lie.

Peter inhaled sharply and his eyes flicked up to Tony's face. "I think I broke the Ferrari."

Tony nearly choked. Not the Ferrari. He took a deep, _deep_ breath to control himself. Lashing out at Peter in pure anger would set their training back months, so he just squeezed Peter's knee and said, "Show me," is a hoarse whisper. Peter nodded and moved to get off, but Tony held him fast. "Wait a second." He needed the comforting weight of him for just another moment. Peter settled back down in his lap, waiting patiently. Tony let his hand slip just a little further up Peter's leg, caressing the soft muscle of his inner thigh and Peter didn't so much as tense. Just Peter's scent relaxed Tony, much less the feel of his tender muscle. He sighed heavily and dropped his hands. "Alright, let's go."

Peter jumped up from Tony's lap and tugged nervously on his shirt. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. Really, I-"

Tony put a hand up, stopping the rambling. "Let's see the damage first before you start apologizing." Peter nodded and they took the elevator down to Tony's garage. The Ferrari was on the jack from last night when Tony stayed up trying to find ways to make the engine lighter. Peter was only meant to be cleaning the frame, an easy job. Or so Stark thought. 

There was a mess of oil on the floor below the car, black seeping out in a wide circle. There were paper towels strewn all over the mess like Peter had attempted a hasty cleanup, but it was a lot. Tony tried to avoid the mess as best he could as he leaned down to see what happened. When he saw it, he heaved a sigh of relief. The cap was cracked and leaking pretty badly but it was a simple part to replace and an easy fix. 

Still, this could be a fantastic moment to play with Peter that Tony couldn't waste. "Well, it's definitely broken." It was, but not like that. Still, Peter whimpered. Tony felt his heart beat faster at the sound. "I don't know, Pete. It looks like you'll have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Of course, Mr. Stark. Whatever you need." 

Whatever he needed. If only Peter knew everything he needed. 

Tony backed away from the car and pickup up a rag from his work table, wiping his hands. "You've made quite the mess here, Peter." Peter only nodded, eyes falling to the floor. That had been easy to train into him. Tony started by pointing things out below Peter's eye line constantly, then physically leading him to look downwards at things, then verbally leading him to look down when they were talking, and now he did it all on his own pretty much anytime Tony spoke directly to him. It made pride swell up in his heart, and something else swells up in his jeans. "You'll have to clean it up."

Peter was already nodding, wringing his hands nervously. That was hard to train out of him. He wanted Peter to be comfortable in his place. But they'd get there. Tony closed the space between them and placed a hand over Peter's, stilling him. "I'll deal with punishment later. For now, grab some towels from the cabinet and the degreaser." Peter shuddered beautifully at the word punishment but nodded and took off to follow orders.

Tony pulled up a chair and sat down to enjoy the show. Peter came running back over with an arm full of clean towels, setting them on Tony's work table. Just as he grabbed one, Tony got a wonderful idea. "Wait now, Peter. I can't have you staining your clean clothes." It was bullshit. Peter's clothes were constantly covered in grime and grease from either Tony's work or his own. Still... "Take off your shirt."

Nothing they haven't done before. In fairness, they'd been swimming or changing but, all the same, Peter shrugged it off without much thought. When he moved to start cleaning, Tony paused him. "Jeans, too. They look like a quality pair." They looked like regular-ass jeans but they would look even better off of him. This time, Peter creased him brow but didn't hesitate to follow instructions. He peeled the tight jeans off and laid them with his shirt on the table. 

Tony felt heat barrel through him. Peter was small, so fucking small, but layered in muscles that came with the bite. His arms were firm but his hands were delicate. He had slim thighs that looked like they could carry him from here to the ocean in minutes. Tony eyed him slowly up and down, letting Peter see him looking. Peter shifted, hands moving to cover himself but aborting halfway. 

_Good boy_ , Tony wanted to croon. 

"That's better. We can't have you messing up your entire wardrobe, can we?" Tony asked. Peter bit his lip but nodded, seeming to relax a little at the explanation. Now, Tony was left with a choice. He knew if he went for it, he'd potentially be escalating things too quickly to be natural, but if it worked, he could have Peter under his thumb that much faster. While Peter stood patiently, inherently waiting for instruction, Tony thought through his choices. 

When he raised a brow at Peter's lap, the boy's mouth went slack. It was like he was expecting it somehow, which Tony reveled in. Peter stuttered out, "Mr. Stark, I-" before finally shifting his hands to guard his crotch. 

"No need for that, Peter," Tony reassured kindly. "You know how pretty you are." Another aspect they'd been working on for weeks. Tony made sure to compliment his appearance every chance he got, and he always used words like 'lovely' or 'beautiful' or 'pretty'. Now, Peter's shoulders melted down at the praise. "Unless you want to leave here in filthy boxers, you shouldn't wear them to clean up that mess."

Peter looked like he was thinking through Tony's thought process. When he finally nodded once and tucked his thumbs into his boxer briefs, Tony could have come right then. He'd never gotten to see Peter fully nude. He's stolen glimpses here and there while changing or roughhousing, but to have Peter divesting himself for Tony to watch- Tony forced his hips to stay still, though he gripped the chair handles so tight his fingers turned white. 

Peter slid his underwear down his thighs, didn't even turn away to do it, and stepped out of them. Tony bit down on the groan tearing its way up his throat. Peter was still young, just barely consenting in New York, and hadn't quite grown into himself, but that was part of what made him so lovely. He was soft and vulnerable and Tony wanted to swallow him to the hilt. The hair curling around his base was sparse but dark and Tony could practically taste it. 

When he heard Peter clear his throat, he realized that he'd been blatantly staring. It would be weirder to ignore it now, so he smiled filthily. "Can you blame me? You look so lovely. You can't tell me you've never admired yourself in a mirror." It wasn't the same thing by a long shot, but Tony could make it sound like it was. "You don't mind me admiring you, do you, Peter?"

The kid shifted his shoulders but kept his hands purposefully at his side, stubborn as always. "No, sir. I guess not."

Tony inhaled the permission, sweet on his tongue. His baby was going to be begging for him before they knew it. "Good, that's good, darling." He'd taken enough liberties for the moment, so he begrudgingly brought his eyes up to Peter's face and said. "That mess won't clean itself."

Reminded of his task, Peter forgot his shyness for the moment and grabbed a towel. Tony knew that stripping Peter down was a good idea, but he was shot by the brilliance of it when Peter got down on his hands and knees, bending over to lay the towel over the oil. Tony's felt all the air in his body escape him. The perfect position for his perfect fuck toy. He could just barely see the shadow of Peter's valley between his cheeks. His small cock was dangling unprotected against his legs. It was a sight but Tony wanted more. He'd always want more from his boy. 

"Don't fall into it now," Tony warned. "Get a better stance for balance, Peter. Spread your knees."

Peter stilled at Tony's advice and turned to look back over his shoulder. When his eyes connected when Tony's, Tony nodded encouragingly, warm as he could manage with basal needs overtaking his mind. Peter nibbled his lip for a moment before nodding, turning back to his work as he opened his legs, knees spreading open. 

Oh, that was the ticket. 

Tony could see his sweet cock between his legs now, poking just past his balls; he could barely see his tiny, puckered hole. He hissed through his teeth at the rush of lust in his gut and palmed his half-hard erection. The new position did actually help Peter stabilize but Tony couldn't care less about that. Actually, he was hoping- and planning that- Peter would get messy by the end of this. Peter was gathering the thin sludge with the towel into a smaller circle. He grabbed another towel. 

Tony couldn't, he _couldn't_ get his cock out here. They hadn't gotten there yet. He didn't want Peter running back to Aunt May and leaving him forever. He had to be gentle with his boy. But he couldn't stop himself from rubbing against his palm when Peter leaned forward, canting his hips up to counterbalance and exposing his hole to Tony's clear view. Tony licked his lips at the sight. What he wouldn't do to taste that delicious ass. Peter was sin on spindly legs. He was going to send Tony to Hell, but Heaven help him, what a ride it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Peter is just the loveliest isn't he? 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!


End file.
